How To Make a Jutsu
by Wonderfully Smitten
Summary: Naruto makes a jutsu.


Seven-year-old Naruto was standing in Training Field Seven. A look of pure concentration on his face, he went through the hand-seals again: Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake…

"Body Replacement Technique!" The child disappeared in a puff of smoke and in his place was a log. In the distance, the he reappeared and began to shout in happiness.

"YES! YES! YESYESYESYES!" The jinchuuriki danced around in an unusual, childish fashion, celebrating his completion of the Body Replacement Technique, the jutsu that was being taught in the Academy at the time. He stopped a little and went through the seals again, to prove that he could do it. But this time, he simply disappeared in smoke. Coughing, Naruto walked out of the cloud.

"What the heck! Why isn't it working now!" he complained aloud to himself, angry and confused at the failure of his jutsu. "What happened?"

As if on cue, a jonin walked onto the field, and spoke to him.

"You weren't concentrating on the affect." Kakashi Hatake informed him. Kakashi had been training in his old team's training field, actually, not reading his beloved Icha Icha Paradise (unlike what _some people _believed) or staring at the Memorial Stone for hours. The silver-haired man had just happened to hear the young blonde's lament while readying himself to attempt the Rasengan (after all this time, he was still having a _little_ bit of trouble).

"You see, Naruto, all ninjutsu (all jutsu, actually) require deliberate thought to perform them. You have to know what you want to happen to actually pull it off. All jutsu were created by ninja who knew exactly what they were intending to create. Some are easier to make than others, but in the end, you must be specific on what you want to happen." He looked back to Naruto, who was staring at him.

"What?" Kakashi asked him. Naruto pointed a finger at him, and slightly squatted.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" But at that, Naruto stopped and rubbed his chin. "Well, he may know me 'cause I'm just that awesome…" Kakashi stood there and sweat-dropped in true anime fashion, and shook his head.

"Well, Naruto, I know you because the Hokage knows you. And sometimes, I talk to him about you to decide what to do with you about your pranks." Naruto nodded his head, not at all ashamed of his infamy for pranking people. In fact, he had recently thought of coloring the Hokage Monument, but first, he would have to hone his stealth skills. The ANBU who tailed him after pranks could help him with that…

Then he said, very slowly, "So I can create a jutsu just by… imagining it and using a few hand-seals?" Kakashi hesitated. Should he say yes or no? Making a new jutsu, if done correctly, was simple (you really just needed to know the affects of certain hand-seals to do it safely), but if not done right…

'_Ah, whatever, I'll say yes. It's not like he'll succeed. He doesn't have enough chakra to even make it happen,'_ he thought. Kakashi opened his mouth.

"Yes." He would regret answering him later.

Naruto lit up like a light-bulb and put his hands out and then went through random hand-seals: Dragon, Rat, Horse, Dog…

The boy had two seconds to come up with a name. "Awesomeness Technique!" Naruto disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi waited. And waited. And waited a little bit longer. The clouds eventually parted, revealing Naruto's lack of being there. Kakashi started.

'_Where's Naruto? What happened?'_ He looked around wildly for Naruto.

"Naruto! NARUTO!"

* * *

><p>Naruto reappeared in the Hokage's office. The Sandaime jumped and stood up.<p>

"Naruto, how did you get here?" he asked. _'The seals in this office should have kept him out.'_

Naruto was grinning again.

"Old man! This guy in the woods told me how to make jutsu, so I did some hand-seals and used some chakra and imagined myself teleporting and then I got here!" He smiled proudly. "I made a new jutsu! I call it… the Awesomeness Technique! It makes me teleport!" Sarutobi Hiruzen was floored. He made a new jutsu? Randomly? That could teleport him like the Hiraishin? Sarutobi shook his head, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He wasn't.

"You created… a space-time technique…" he said. Naruto smiled even bigger.

"Can we celebrate my greatness, old man? Can you take me for ramen?"

* * *

><p>That day, Naruto became known as Naruto of the True Teleport.<p> 


End file.
